Xu Pei
|chinese_title = 许佩 |name = Xu Pei |afiliation = ! *Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect--Prime Disciple#1151 *:Cleansing Jade Peak--head disciple#49 |occupation = ! *Prime Disciple#1151 *Disciple--formerly#49 |relatives = |master(s) = |disciple(s) = |gender = !Female#49 |age = ~15 (start of the novel) |status = Alive |era = !7-#49 |race = !Humans#49 |world = !Mortal Emperor World#49 |region = !Grand Middle Territory#49 |nation = ! *Cleansing Incense Ancient Kingdom#1148 *Heavenly Jewel Kingdom--formerly#49 |level = |number_of_fp = |fate_palace = |life_wheel = |physique = |first_appearance = 45-Unnamed*49-Name revealed |history = Origin Xu Pei was born at the very end of the Difficult Dao Era. She joined the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect as an outer court disciple and was allocated to the Cleansing Jade Peak to study Merit Laws. New Instructor Xu Pei studied at the Cleansing Jade Peak for several years, preparing to take the exam to join the inner court. When Li Qiye was appointed as the Cleansing Jade Peak's new instructor, Luo Fenghua challenged Li Qiye but was quickly beaten by him. Li Qiye then beat all 300 disciples with the Serpent Punishing Stick. The beating was repeated for the next two days. On the fourth day, Li Qiye repeated the beating, but asked the disciples for a reason why he was doing it. Most of them believed that it was because they challenged his authority and thus offended him. Xu Pei was the first person who realized that Li Qiye wasn't just beating them. He attacked their weakest points to help them to see and fix their flaws and thus increase their strength. Appreciating her intelligence, Li Qiye appointed her as the head of all disciples on the Cleansing Jade Peak. He then gave her pointers about flaws in her Merit Laws. For the next ten days, Li Qiye was trying to polish Xu Pei; not only in her incompleted techniques, but also her willpower in order to increase her confidence. Conspiracy Around half a year later, Sectional Leader Zhou appeared on the Cleansing Jade Peak all of a sudden. Sectional Leader Zhou summoned all of the disciples to check their cultivation and heavily criticised and beaten all of them. Luo Fenghua and several other disciples managed to escape. They rushed to the Lonely Peak to ask Li Qiye for help. Li Qiye defeated Sectional Leader Zhou, but Zhou summoned a law enforcement team that "coincidentally" patrolled nearby. This law enforcement team was formed from the Cao Xiong's supporters and was led by his disciples, Protector Hu and Leng Shizhi. They immediately framed Li Qiye in many crimes and used it as an excuse to attack him. Only then Luo Fenghua's group realized that it was a trap for Li Qiye. Li Qiye, however, shocked everyone when he easily killed Protector Hu, Leng Shizhi and others. Killing sectional leaders and a protector was a huge crime, punishable by death. and other disciples tried to persuade Li Qiye to flee to escape from death, but he nonchalantly refused and said that it was a self-defense, not murder. Soon after, Cao Xiong, Dong Shenglong, Gu Tieshou and other Elders received the news and rushed to the Cleansing Jade Peak. Cao Xiong and Dong Shenglong blamed Li Qiye in betraying the Sect and killing his fellow disciples and the law enforcement team. and other disciples were frightened, but Li Qiye easily reversed the situation and forced Dong Shenglong to retreat. New Appointment Three months later Li Qiye started to rearrange the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Li Qiye chose the most talented Sect members and divided them into four groups. The third group were the Cleansing Jade Peak's disciples with Xu Pei as their leader. After being personally trained by Li Qiye for a long time they became the Sect's future pillar. Evil Infested Ridge Around a month later Li Qiye gathered a group of sect members, including all disciples from the Cleansing Jade Peak, and led them to the Evil Infested Ridge for training. After entering the Ridge Li Qiye led the group to the Cassia Lotus Tree and left them under Tree's protection to hunt down Heavenly Beasts and Longevity Spirits and gather precious materials. During one of the hunt, Xu Pei saved several disciples from death. For this achievement Li Qiye rewarded her with 1000000 years old Longevity Spirit's life ring. . . . Prime Disciple Before leaving for the Heaven Spirit World, Li Qiye appointed her as the new Prime Disciple of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect and declared that one day she will be the next Sect Master after Su Yonghuang. |personality = She is naturally level-headed, insightful and kind. However, she is also timid and lacked her own opinions. |techniques = * One Sword Sweep the Earth * Sword like the Grand Water * Southern Swallow Returns to its Nest |items = |notes = yes }} Category:Li Qiye's unofficial disciples